A night to remember
by FtrLovesNaruto
Summary: A night to remember and never forget, a night of lust and sexual frustration, but in the end... nothing changes and friends will forever stay friends.


This story resumes in a different scenario when Nick was leaving Gatsby's party. Hope you enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…the figure of the host, who stood on the porch, his hand up in a formal gesture of farewell.  
I turned in the direction of my home which was just a walk away. It has been an eventful night, more than I expected if I were to be honest. From my peripheral I caught sight of that familiar figure watching the guests leaving in contemptuous interest. 

'I would have thought you would have left long ago Jordan.'  
'Oh what a pleasant surprise to see you as well,' Jordan replied. 'But then again, your residence being so close to Gatsby its no wonder you are still here. It indeed appeared that he has taken an interest in you seeing how long you talked for.'  
I looked sheepish from her words. It is known that Gatsby isn't one known for having extensive conversations with his guests. It makes me feel unique in this large city of different characters. I took notice how her current attire seemed to radiate an elegant and chique appearance that made her look stunning under the pale moonlight.  
'You are correct there Jordan, I expected nothing less from you. But as some say, the night is still young and I felt that an immediate return to my humble abode after my talk with Gatsby would be too sudden.'

She seemed to hum in thought, contemplating my words. I took note of how most of the guests had a tinge on pink on their faces which I knew as a sign of intoxication. Jordan lacked that certain tinge. Her flawless pale skin just continued to possess a beauty that has been developed over time and worked on.  
'Indeed the night is young Nick, there is still time for more action to occur this evening. Perhaps it will be worth sticking around for a little while longer.' Answered Jordan, with her eye discreetly eyeing the direction of my home.

From head to toe she was well kept and gorgeous if I may say. She straight kept short dark hair which complemented her pale skin tone. Sharp eyes taking in every detail around and analyzing what is going on. Red lipstick that makes her lips look full and plump. To top of expensive jewelry that made me remember of the high class and prestige she has achieved.

'The party has ended and the guests are making their befuddled way home. Would care you for a drink in my abode?' I inquired to Jordan. I am curious as to why I had such confidence to make such an offer to one such as Jordan.  
She had taken the time during my question to view what has been going around her. It felt like an eternity before she spun around, her black dress flowing smoothly with her as though she is in tune with her being just as the ocean always is with itself. A small smile was etched onto her face before she walked up to me and interlaced her arm with mine and said, 'Lead the way, lets see what you have got to drink at this time. I dare hope it is not some simple water or juice.' She said with a laugh.

It was not a loud bellow like Tom would but a pleasant melody which escaped her throat. It was a very short walk back making small talk as we walked. My keys were already in my hand and with a simple turn we had entered. We strolled into the common area where on the table sat gin and Champagne. I took the bottles into the kitchen and with the assistance of sugar and lemon juice I concocted a French 75. 4 glasses served and ready I took them were I come across Jordan sprawled on the sofa in the same position as when I first met her with Daisy.  
'2 French 75's for you and 2 for me.' I announced with an amused smile seeing her relaxed and comfortable.  
'How splendid Nick!' she cried out. 'How did you know what my favourite type of drink is? She had asked with her smile being bigger than it was previously.  
I was quite surprised that I managed to make one of her personal favourites. 'It is something that I enjoy drinking in the late nights when I have a peace of mind.' I explained to her seeing her nod in acceptance.

I sat next to her as we continued to make conversation whilst finishing our drinks. I learnt much from her and hope that I installed some wisdom into her in return. During this moment we both began to get more intoxicated or in my case more than before. I brazenly laid my hand on top of her thigh and gave her a gentle squeeze. Imagine my surprise when my bravery rewarded me with a coy and inviting smile.  
'I am intrigued as to one as beautiful as yourself has not yet found a partner.' I inquired in my drunken stupor.  
'That's quite simple Nick,' she replied while laying down her final glass. 'No one interests me. Everyone are all the same and not unique. You on the other hand have proven otherwise.' She finishes with a small smile and leans forward to me. Close enough that are faces are a feet away from each.  
I lay down my glass in response and grab her by her slim hips and initiate lip lock with her. Breathtaking is all I can say in response. It felt like fireworks going off and I won the lottery. It felt like it lasted an eternity until we separated.

'I think I'll stay the night and we can continue this in your room.' She began walking away with a sway of her hips. Tantalizing and seductive were the words to describe Jordan. The warm red light in the warm flipped me like an 'on' switch and I followed her sway to the room. It would be a long night.  
Lust. 4 letters like love but less precious, makes me crave and act restless. (Ella Mai)


End file.
